prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel
'Basics' Operators Israel has three historical network operators: * Cellcom * Partner '''(formerly Orange) * '''Pelephone While there are several additional MVNOs, only 2 of them offer prepaid options: * Hot Mobile * 019 Frequencies The following table contains the frequencies of the local operators. Be adviced to check if your device is compatable to them or use the website Will My Phone Work? Availability and Legal requirements Prepaid SIM cards are available in most cellphone shops (with many of them in every city) and in some kiosks. While you can find the 3 historical operators (Partner, Cellcom and Pelephone) in almost any store, the 2 MVNOs are a bit harder to find and not always available in all the stores. You can spot a sticker on the store front indicating, that they sell HotMobile or 019 SIM cards. All Israeli prepaid SIM cards are anonymous and do not require any registration, ID checks or activation. Israeli SIM cards cost nowadays around NIS 30-50 and come without any balance, needing a top-up when you buy them. Israeli regulations permit a line to be disconnected after 12 months of no use. Cellcom ''' Cellcom is one of the historical providers. Shops and reloads can be found everywhere. They still have the most customers in the country on their network. Cellcom's prepaid plan is called "TalkMan". To change your system language, dial *777, followed by 9 and 4 for English. To check your balance, dial *777 and press 2 to hear the balance are 3 to get a SMS with the balance for a NIS 0.35 fee. '''Data and Talk packages Pay as you go rate for data is NIS 3 per day for up to 10 MB or NIS 10 per day for up to 50 MB, so better buy packages. More info * APN: internetg * Website in Hebrew: http://www.cellcom.co.il Partner (formerly Orange) Partner, formerly known as Orange, is another historical provider. They are owned by local Partner Communications, who used the Orange brand under license until 2016, but have rebranded getting rid of the orange color. Their pay-as-you-go plan is called "BigTalk". Availability You can also buy Partner (ex Orange) SIM cards in many cellphones shops and retailers around Israel for 30~40 NIS without any credit on them. To change system language dial *111 and press 7 and then 4 for English. To check balance, type *111#. Data and Talk packages Using data without a plan: 4.01 NIS per MB. As this rate is very high, do not use data without a plan. Make sure to tell the person who recharges your credit what package you need. There are several packages at the same price, but without data package, you'll end up with high rate per MB. More info * APN: uinternet * Website in English: http://www.orange.co.il/en/en/Mobile/Plans/bigtalk_cards/ Pelephone Pelephone used to be a CDMA network and is now a hybrid CDMA / UMTS network. This means only GSM-phones supporting the 3G 850 and 2100 MHz frequency can use it, and it has no 2G coverage or fallback for GSM phones. Check your device to make sure it supports the frequencies mentioned Pelephone pay-as-you-go plan is called "Talk & Go". Data and Talk packages Using the SIM without a package NIS 3 for the first 10 MB, any additional MB is NIS 2 up to a daily max of NIS 49. So better use data packages. If your balance is below NIS 3, you won't receive any data at all. * All "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. More info * APN: internet.pelephone.net.il * Username: pcl@3g * Password: pcl * Website in Hebrew: http://www.pelephone.co.il Hot Mobile (Hottalk) Hot Mobile started together with Golan the telecom revolution in Israel in 2012. They are 3G and 4G only but and there is a national network sharing agreement with Partner, so you get full coverage. You may need to enable data roaming on your phone to get stable internet connection all over Israel, without surcharges. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz on Partner, 3G on 900 through Partner and on own 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE started on own 1800 MHz just recently. Hottalk In summer 2015 they started classical prepaid SIM cards called Hottalk. They can be purchased at their sales centers and many post offices and shops for a 49 NIS fee and are valid for 180 days. For topping up, they accept most international credit cards. Their basic pack has only their default rate at 0.49 NIS per minute, SMS or MB data. They offer these packages, that you need to book at point of purchase or by calling customer service at *6733. Data and Talk packages * All Hottalk "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. More info * APN: net.hotm * Website: Company website * Hottalk: https://www.hotmobile.co.il/Hotalk/Pages/cards.aspx 019 mobile 019 mobile is operated by 019 Telzar International Telecommunication Services LTD. It's a fairly new Israeli cell phone company that offers varied services like mobile cell phone lines, international calls and data and a prepaid plan. Without any own infrastructure so far, it operates as MVNO on the Partner network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE under a national roaming agreement. Availability You can find 019 sim cards in many cellphone shops around Israel. While not as common as Partner/Cellcom/Pelephone SIM cards, it isn't difficult to find them. Most stores who cell them will have a 019 sticker in the front of the store. Data and Talk packages * All 019 "unlimited" plans come with "unlimited" domestic calls and SMS and a FUP of 3000 minutes and 3000 SMS per week or month depending on plan. More info * APN: netazi * Website (in Hebrew): http://019mobile.co.il/ SimVisit In 2016 a new service aimed at tourists started from Tel Aviv on the simvisit.com website. They struck a deal with Pelephone (see above) and resell their prepaid SIM cards with special services for a premium. The SIM can be delivered to your hotel in Tel Aviv on the same day you order or they will send it abroad without further fees. You'll need to set an activation date and give them up to two weeks for delivery. Payment by credit cards or PayPal. These packages are offered: * 1 GB, 1000 domestic mins/SMS for 7 days: US$ 25 * 2 GB, 2000 domestic mins/SMS for 14 days: US$ 40 * 5 GB, 3000 domestic mins/SMS for 30 days: US$ 50 Data are on 3G and 4G on the Pelephone network. No activation needed. There seems no upsize or extension possible. SIM card expires after 3 months. Note, that you'll pay about a substantial surcharge of 300% or more for their service compared to buying a local SIM card. * Website: http://simvisit.com Category:Country